


three bloodied pools

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Eye Trauma, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: After the death of an innocent animal whilst trapped with Tommy, Dream finally snaps[Spoilers for March 1st Stream]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: dream smp oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	three bloodied pools

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE WARNING FOR THIS ENTIRE FIC IS FUCKED UP IM SORRY
> 
> TW;, graphic animal death, eye trauma, graphic murder, animal corpses, mentioned manipulation, mentioned suicide, inaccurate depictions of self-harm/suicide (burning in lava)
> 
> BOTH TOMMY AND DREAM R TERRIBLE IN THIS

Dream stared at Tommy exhausted. The younger was screaming. Screaming. And screaming. And screaming. The constant begging for Sam to let him out despite the fact the Warden couldn’t was beginning to grate on Dreams nerves. A cold rage building in his core, eerily reminiscent of the cold emotionless state he remembered during Tommys exile. The feeling that hurting the younger was good. It was justified. That beating the blondes head in his with bare hands and watching the blue eyes dull and the screaming voice soft as he would plead for his life, that it was justified.

Broken hands curled in silent rage, dull emerald eyes watching the  _ hero  _ with unveiled rage. 

A soft meow caught his attention. Eyes flickering instead to the small gray cat on the chest above him. The gentle green eyes watched him cautiously before the slender creature jumped into his lap, the tabby coloured grey and soft white a sharp contrast to the grime covered prisoner yet the cat didn’t care. Instead curling into his lap with a content meow, a soft rumbling from the small creature allowing the rage to slip from the haze of him mind, instead focusing on the soft fur beneath his calloused finger tips, a gentle almost vulnerable smile painting his face as he petted the delicate animal.

Only for his calm to be shattered.

“WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT BITCH!” Blue eyes stared into his exposed face due to the long gone mask, a mixture of fear boredom and pure malicious intent swirling in the blue orbs which were tinted orange from the gleaming incessant lava.

“Sams not coming Tommy. Shut up and get used to it,” his voice lacked the usual cold tone, the usual sly hint of manipulation, instead just sounding exhausted. As though he’d finally given up.

Apparently this was all the younger needed for his attention to snap from desperation to leave to desperation to hurt. A sly, eerily similar smile lit up Tommys face as he stalked towards Dream, each footstep holding an unrecognisable confidence.

“What’s wrong bitch boy? Finally given up huh? Finally realised you’re never leaving? Realised that you’re no God. You’re just a sad pathetic excuse for a man, trapped in a sad pathetic excuse for a home. I guess it’s your first home right? HAHAHAAA, bitch boys HOMELESS!”

Dream felt his shoulders rise slightly tension seeping into his skinny form. Of course Tommy remembered Technoblades taunting of his lack of home, such a simple thing yet it felt worse than a sword in the gut. Trust him, he would know. Worse than the feeling of lava tearing through flesh and disintergrating bone. Green eyes met blue, a small smirk gracing his lips which widened at the slight flinch from the younger.

“You’d know all about home right Tommy? Your sad lonely little house. No more Tubbo. No more Wilbur. Just you and the empty voices swirling around your useless head. Maybe you should’ve listened when they told you to jump huh? Burning in lavas really not so bad,” a grating laugh left his throat as Tommy slowly backed away, likely trapped in a haze of flashbacks, “wanna know what it’s like? At first it feels freezing. Like your muscles have frozen stiff but it doesn’t last long. The warmth seeps to your core. I bet you haven’t felt warm for a long time ‘ay Tommy. It melts into your muscles, ripping apart your nerves, it burns through your bones, leaving not even ash to find as remains, although it’s not like anyone would look right Toms?”

Before he could continue a bony fist slammed into his cheek, forcing his head to smack against the obsidian with a sickening crack, forcing the cat on his lap to jump violently, instantly its small claws digging in as it meowed at the blood dripping from the olders crooked nose.

Hazy green eyes flickered to the cat as he brought a shaky hand to its back gently stroking down its small spine in silent reassurance before flickering up to Tommy with a bloody grin, teeth stained a sickening pink as blood continued to flood from his nose.

“What’s wrong? Didn’t like my story?”

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW HUH? GEORGE AND SAPNAP LEFT YOU— YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!” Tommys voice shook with rage and vulnerability, bringing a raspy laugh from Dreams throat as his glossy eyes locked onto Tommys,

“atleast my friends are still alive.”

Blind rage filled blue orbs as he lunged at the bleeding man, a yell building in his throat only to be interrupted by a violent hiss from the cat. 

Dream watched as the blondes eyes locked onto the small innocent creature, a gift from Sam for the boy only for the creature to get attached to Dream instead.

Unconsciously the older brought his knees up, shielding the cat from Tommys eyes.

A mistake.

Afterall. Attachments make you weak.

A manic laugh left the youngers throat as he instead lunged at the cat, ripping it from Dreams grasp as he slammed it into the ground, ignoring the claws which tore up his hands and wrists and the yell of protest from the dazed and probably concussed older.

“IT HURTS DOESN’T IT! HAVING YOUR ATTACHMENTS RIPPED AWAY FROM YOU HUH DREAM. COULDN’T EVEN TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE HUH. ATTACHMENTS MAKE YOU WEAK. AND YOUR ALREADY WEAK ENOUGH TO LET ME FIX THAT FOR YOU BITCH.”

Blue eyes snapped to the small creature writhing where it was pinned on the ground, a malicious gleam in his eyes and he brought his fist back, relishing the desperate yell for him to stop from the villain before he slammed his fist into the creatures ribs. Again. And again. And again.

Maniacal harsh laughter left his throat as he tore into the innocent creature. The laughter increasing in volume with each slam. Each pained wail from the animal. Each crack of something else breaking. Each splatter of blood which dripped from his hands. Soon he was giggling like a psychopath as the limp animal in his grasp continued to be smacked into the ground, a thick crimson pool around it as he snapped its neck despite it being long dead, more blood splattering onto the cursed grin across his face and he finally pulled away, still laughing and choking on insanity as Dream stared at the dead animal. Eyes practically drained of all colour as his eyes locked onto the broken corpse.

Tommy himself was too caught up with his laughter to recognise the monster in the corner standing up. Towering over the younger, body hunched over and hair hanging over his eyes to hide his expression, body unnaturally still apart from the slight swaying in his stance.

“HOW WAS THAT BITCH—“

His celebration was cut off by Dream lunging at him, despite being painfully underweight he still pinned the blonde down with ease, sat on the boys waist with one hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his words and airflow as azure eyes snapped to the face of the admin above him. A silent unrecognisable expression stained Dreams face. His eyes not staring at Tommy but instead on one of the many specks of blood staining his cheek.

“GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKER!”

He words were cut off by a harsh punch to the face, a loud snap gracing the air followed by a pained scream as Dream snapped the boys nose. But he didn’t stop. The bony scarred hand around his throat tightened till the boy was gasping before he slammed his fist down, feeling teeth break away beneath his knuckles, again, feeling skin burst and break beneath his knuckles, again, feeling a bone snap beneath his knuckles, this one eliciting a high pitched scream of pain.

The hand around the boys throat loosened slightly, allowing the crying blonde to breathe slightly, staring up at Dreams dead face in complete and utter fear.

“Sometimes the villains win,” the older quoted, voice void and cold. More so than exile. More so than when he threatened to kill Tubbo.

And in that moment.

Tommy knew it was the end.

Bloodied fingers stabbed into both of his eyes, elciting a screaming wail and useless begging whilst the older curled his fingers around the delicate eyeballs, feeling them squish and his fingers stabbed in, the delicate organs distorted as his fingers intruded the sockets, relishing the feeling of something tearing before he yanked one of the socket, a guttural scream accompanying it before he shoved the organ down the blondes throat, leaving him gaging and choking on it as it sat in the back of his throat causing him to choke.

Dream rebrought up his fist, knowing Tommy was on his last heart.

“Have fun with Wilbur.”

And with that Dream slammed his fist down, relishing the crack which echoed within the cell as the younger fell limp below him. The chest which had been heaving finally stilling as tightly curled up hands fell lose, a mess of blood and gore decorating where had once been the face of a child.

Yet Dream found no remorse as he pulled away, instead ripping off the boys green scarf and bringing it over to the small cat corpse and draping it over the small animals body delicately, slipping its glazed eyes closed and carefully trying to place some of its broken legs back into place. Maybe he could pretend the animal was just sleeping. Yeah. Just curled up for a comfortable nap, maybe dreaming of catching mice in a sunlit barn, the dark green blood stained material being a warm blanket to keep the innocent animal in a warm sleep. A comfortable everlasting sleep, with no more lava or obsidian or crazed laughter. It would be nice.

Blood stained hands shook as the cat was carefully covered, tears finally leaking from dull eyes as he sobbed over the animals corpse, his soul feeling as though it had finally given up. The death of his short lasting attachment also being the death of himself. 

Dream dropped to the ground, curling around the small animal without touching it ignoring the crimson pool which sunk into his already fucked up clothes, eyes slipping shut.

And he finally rested.

** [Dream committed suicide.] **

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this on my notes at 5am on no sleep
> 
> i just feel bad for the cat
> 
> once again i’m so sorry i wrote this my mental state isn’t too great rn :/


End file.
